


Double Tap That Ass

by rhettsleftnut



Category: Rhett & Link
Genre: Dating, F/M, Implied Relationships, Love, Sex, Smut, Vaginal Fingering
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-04
Updated: 2019-05-04
Packaged: 2020-01-04 21:29:57
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 742
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18352082
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rhettsleftnut/pseuds/rhettsleftnut
Summary: Rhett fucks you while you scroll through Instagram!





	Double Tap That Ass

**Author's Note:**

> Based off of an actual video I watched last night. 
> 
> I would share the link with you, but...it was porn so...

It had been a few hours since I had woken up and yet I was still in bed. Not because I was lazy, I just didn't feel like getting up yet. 

Besides, I still had a few hours left before I had to be at work, so I thought I could take a few minutes, maybe an hour, just doing nothing in particular then browse through Instagram for a while. 

I was laying on my stomach in bed when I heard the bedroom door open. I looked over and saw my sweet boyfriend, Rhett, walk in. He instantly made his way over to the bed where I was and climbed up to me. 

I instantly felt Rhett's big strong hands on my ass, squeezing hard. 

Since I have yet to get out of bed I was still in my sleepwear, which just consisted of my some hot pink boy shorts and a white tank top. I wasn't even wearing a bra or underwear. Probably why Rhett seemed to be extra-super-fucking horny this morning. 

"What are you doing today, babe?", I spoke up, breaking the silence as Rhett continued to rub and squeeze my ass. I soon felt his hand move and his fingers start to rub my clit. 

"I was planning on going to the gym today but right now...", Rhett trailed off in the middle of his own sentence. He hooked his fingers in the waistline of my boy shorts and efficiently yanked them off of me, exposing my bare ass to him. 

I rolled over onto my back so he could slide the boy shorts, completely off my legs. 

He held himself up on both hands as he started to lean in. I placed both of my hands on either side of his face and brought his face closer to mine, kissing him. 

Soon, I felt one of his hands go to my most intimate parts; between my legs. I spread my legs open wide to let his hand explore my silky wetness. 

His fingers soon found my clit and started to rub soft circles across the sensitive bud. 

I brought his mouth to mine once again and gave him enough kiss. This time it was more passionate and kept getting more hot with every kiss he laid upon my lips. 

Kiss on my lips. 

Kiss on my neck. 

Kisses down my stomach. 

And then kisses... 

The second I felt him replace his fingers for his mouth I couldn't help but let out a contented sigh. I breathed out the breath I was holding as I brought my gaze up to the ceiling. 

I felt this man expertly maneuver his tongue over every inch of me. I almost couldn't take it. I had to grab a hold of his hair, running my fingers through his blonde locks, as he continues to eat my pussy like it's his last meal. 

When he thought I was ready to fully appreciate him he got up close to me as he undid his pants. 

He pulled out his massive dick and begin rubbing it against my entrance. 

We made eye contact for a brief second and I gave him a look that assured him that I wanted him. 

So he gave it to me. 

He slipped himself into me, slowly at first, and a little at a time until he was balls-deep in me.  

He thrusted his hips and pounded into me and I love every second of feeling this man's cock inside of me. 

I still had my phone laying in my hand, my hand resting lifelessly on the soft bedding as Rhett continues to fuck me. 

Laying on my back, Rhett between my legs, I brought my phone up to my face. 

This obviously caught the attention of the big dick guy currently fucking me. 

"What the hell are you doing?!", Rhett said as he continued to thrust his massive dick into me. "It better not be an Instagram story!" 

"What if it was?", I said, challenging and mostly sarcastic. 

He chuckled and rolled his eyes as he slowed his thrusts. Leaning down to kiss me once again, he pulled away and looked me in the eye. "You better at least tag me in it!" 

I chuckled and then moaned loudly as Rhett thrusted hard and deep inside me.  

"Shoutout to @rhettmc!", I screamed in orgasm. 

And with that, Rhett also came. Inside me. And I loved every hot second of it. 

 


End file.
